Love Is In The Sky
by junginion21
Summary: Hanya cerita sederhana tentang 'Love Is In The Sky' yang terkadang dialami oleh kru pesawat terbang. Apakah Kris akan merasakannya juga?


Title : Merpati Flies Our Love : Love is in The Air

Author : Junginion

Cast : Kris Wu, Han Yumi (OC), Russel (OC), Nindya (OC)

Rating : PG-15

Genre : Romance, Drama

Length : Oneshoot

Disclaimer : Story is mine, Kris Wu is mine too. Perlu diingat "Saya tidak menggunakan nama Xian MA60 dan Merpati Nusantara Airlines untuk kegiatan komersil" cerita ini hanya untuk menghibur.

Note : Annyeong, sebenernya saya udah bikin banyak fanfict berlatar belakang penerbangan, tapi sepertinya ini yang paling ekstrem. Kenapa begitu? Baca saja. Enjoy!

Hari yang cerah di salah satu landasan pacu kepemilikan Soekarno Hatta Intl. Airport yang begitu panjang dan mampu memuat berbagai jenis pesawat dari dalam maupun luar negeri. Sebuah pesawat berbadan sedang berjenis Xian MA60 menyentuh salah satu landasan di sebelah kiri dan berhenti di salah satu 'tempat parkir' yang sudah disediakan.

Kedua baling-baling berhenti berputar menandakan mesin pesawat sudah dimatikan dan dua puluh penumpangnya turun bergiliran. Salah satu kru kabin berwajah oriental menyunggingkan senyuman yang terkesan puas dengan apa yang sudah ia lakukan hari ini.

Perjalanan berjam-jam tanpa udara segar tak pernah membuatnya lelah, pemandangan di Indonesia Timur memang begitu menyejukkan. Jujur saja, di negara asalnya tidak seindah milik negara ini. Begitu juga keramahan kru lain.

"Semuanya berkumpul" ujar seseorang dari depan pintu kokpit, siapa lagi kalau bukan sang pemimpin penerbangan. Yumi tersenyum lebar ketika seorang pria yang berdiri di samping kapten mengangkat kedua jempolnya. Pria ini, suka sekali menggodanya.

"Kerja kalian cukup baik, terima kasih atas kerjasamanya" semua kru termasuk dua orang teknisi yang ikut dalam penerbangan menyambut perkataan kapten. "_Improve your bahasa skill_, Han Yumi" ucap sang kapten kemudian.

"_Sure, It's nice to know how great Indonesian is_" seorang kru senior yang lebih tinggi darinya ikut tersenyum.

Kapten dan kopilot segera mengambil tas di bagasi, diikuti oleh kru lainnya setelah bagasi penumpang diturunkan. Dalam perjalanannya ke dalam bandara, Yumi terus diperhatikan oleh pengunjung karena gelagaknya yang berbeda dari kru kabin pada umumnya, apalagi maskapai tempatnya bekerja adalah maskapai yang melayani rute ke Timur Indonesia.

Beberapa bulan yang lalu, Yumi sangat penasaran dengan sebuah tawaran untuk menjadi kru kabin di Indonesia. Tidak seperti teman-temannya yang lain, Yumi lebih memilih tawaran ini daripada bekerja di maskapai nasional Korea Selatan. Di maskapainya ini, ia bebas berbicara kepada penumpang –dalam bahasa Inggris- dan tak usah membuang-buang tenaga untuk menyajikan makanan sebanyak tiga ratus nampan. Ia bahagia, lebih bahagia dari kru kabin manapun.

~Love is in the air~

"Saya akan mengurus surat-surat untuk penerbangan hari ini" titah seorang karyawan dari mejanya. Kris tersenyum lalu mengambil kopernya yang terletak di sudut ruangan lalu duduk di sebuah bangku panjang yang tersedia. Pria ini merenggangkan tubuhnya yang begitu lemas karena tidur terlalu lama, ia tahu penerbangannya hari ini akan memakan waktu sampai empat hari, itu artinya hanya ada beberapa jam waktu untuk tidur nantinya.

"Silahkan tanda tangan" Kris mengambil sebuah pena dari dalam sakunya lalu mencoretkan garis demi garis ke atas kertas.

Setelah karyawan itu pergi, Kris bergegas menarik kopernya menuju ke sebuah pesawat yang sedang 'dipanaskan' oleh beberapa mekanik dan juga petugas lapangan. Kemudian ia masuk ke dalam kokpit dan tepat saat itu juga seorang pria dengan tiga bar di pundaknya menyambut kedatangan Kris dari pintu toilet.

"Oh? Selamat pagi, selamat bertugas!" ujar pria bername-tag Russel, partner-nya kali ini.

"_You too_." Jawab Kris singkat. Tanpa ba-bi-bu lagi, Kris duduk di kursi sebelah kiri dan mengecek semua berkas-berkas berisi kondisi cuaca dan garis-garis koordinat rumit. Russel menaikan bahunya melihat kapten muda ini begitu serius, padahal penerbangan masih sekitar satu setengah jam lagi.

"_Where's the other crew_?" tanya Kris tiba-tiba.

"Mereka...nah, itu mereka!" Russel menunjuk dua orang gadis cantik yang sedang berjalan dari arah gerbang dengan menyeret koper mereka masing-masing. Satunya berkulit sawo matang dan satunya lagi berkulit putih tak seperti orang-orang Indonesia pada umumnya. Dan wanita ini yang membuat Kris tertarik bukan main.

"Yumi, _from Korea_" ujar Russel memberi tahu, seakan mengerti siapa yang sebenarnya Kris perhatikan dari tadi. Kris mengangguk sesaat dan mengalihkan pandangannya pada instrumen pesawat. Ada perasaan aneh yang bergejolak setelah melihat penampakan indah tadi. Ayolah, Kris sudah lama bercerai dari istrinya, dan apakah itu bisa disebut sebagai cinta? Pria berumur 35 tahun ini sedikit tidak percaya dengan benda tak berbentuk seperti 'cinta'. Untuk yang kedua kalinya.

Saat pesawat sudah mengudara, dua pilot di dalam kokpit itu bercengkrama ringan. Russel berulang kali membenarkan kata-kata dari bahasa Indonesia yang salah diucapkan oleh Kris. Mereka juga sedikit membicarakan tentang dua kru kabin yang bertugas. Kris hanya bisa mengangguk ketika Russel menceritakan segala pengetahuannya tentang dunia kru kabin, termasuk profil dari Han Yumi. Kris tentu saja meminta rekannya untuk bercerita tentang Yumi dalam bahasa Mandarin, maksudnya agar lebih jelas dan tajam. Bagaimanapun, Kris membutuhkannya saat ini.

Hey, ada apa denganmu, Kris?

"Selamat pagi, mau makan apa, _Mas_?" tanya salah satu kru kabin bernama Nindya yang masuk ke dalam kokpit tanpa izin. Russel menoleh dan memberi isyarat kepada si pendatang.

"Teh panas?" begitu Nindya menyebutkan nama tersebut, Russel memberikan tanda 'ok' dari jari telunjuk dan jempolnya. "_And you, Captain_?"

Kris diam, masih sibuk dengan pandangannya ke awan-awan tebal di depannya. Russel dan Nindya mengendikan bahu mereka masing-masing dan saling berpandangan. Suasana di kokpit menjadi hening sesaat. Kris menekan salah satu tombol di samping kanannya lalu mulai membuka suara.

"_Bring Yumi here_" Russel membulatkan matanya seketika. Nindya lalu keluar dari kokpit dengan raut wajah bingung. Namun saat melihat kilas bayangan Yumi yang sedang memberikan minuman kepada penumpang, ia langsung menjalankan perintah Kris dengan tergesa-gesa.

Yumi menyerahkan nampan yang dipegangnya kepada Nindya dan bergegas menuju kokpit sebelum Kris menunggu lama. Begitu pintu terbuka, Yumi berjalan mendekati dua kursi pilot dan berjongkok di tengah-tengahnya.

"Selamat pagi," Yumi menyapa mereka berdua dengan bahasa Indonesia namun dibalas dalam bahasa Korea oleh Kris. Yumi tidak sempat menjawab karena Kris mendahuluinya untuk berkata sesuatu.

"Yumi-ssi, anda dari Korea?"

"U-uhm, ne..." ucap Yumi ragu. Yang ia tahu, Kris adalah pilot yang berasal dari Cina, bukan Korea. Tetapi, bagaimana bisa...

"Aku juga pernah tinggal di Korea" Russel memandang kapten dan kru kabin ini bergantian. Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi di sini?

"Mungkin kita bisa mengobrol karena kita bisa berbahasa Korea" ujar Kris, Yumi tersenyum simpul mendapat perlakuan seperti ini. Ini baru pertama kalinya ia menemukan pilot berbahasa Korea semenjak sampai di Indonesia.

"Sebentar lagi kita akan mendarat. Yumi, _back to your seat and announce the passanger_" sanggah Russel agar Kris ingat jika pesawat sudah mulai terbang di atas kota tujuan mereka. Yumi dan juga Kris kembali pada pekerjaan mereka masing-masing.

_~Love is in the air~_

Sudah tiga hari keempat kru ini bertugas bersama-sama, terbang dari kota satu lalu ke kota yang lain, beragam pula penumpang yang mereka temui. Malam ini, mereka sedang beristirahat di sebuah hotel yang terletak di kota Merauke.

Yumi, Nindya, Kris, berikut juga Russel memutuskan untuk keluar dari hotel dan berjalan-jalan mengelilingi beberapa tempat yang menarik untuk dikunjungi. Russel dan Nindya memperlakukan Kris dan juga Yumi bak sepasang turis yang sedang berbulan madu. Dan entah mengapa, mereka berdua hanya menerima dan bahkan tidak menolak sama sekali.

"Nindya, itu apa?" tanya Yumi penasaran. Tangannya menunjuk ke sebuah kedai makan yang penuh dengan pengunjung. Nindya menggeleng tidak mengerti, bagaimana Yumi tidak tahu papeda –bubur sagu- yang terkenal seantero tanah Indonesia Timur?

"Papeda, kau mau mauncobanya?" tanya Nindya balik, kini Yumi yang menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Tidak, aku sudah kenyang" ujar Yumi sambil mengelus perutnya yang terasa penuh dengan makanan lezat yang disediakan oleh juru masak di hotel tadi.

"Yumi, kau makan dengan siapa tadi?" Yumi melirik Nindya sekilas, lalu mengarahkan pandangannya kepada pria tinggi yang sedang melihat keramaian tengah kota di sana. Ekor mata Nindya mengikuti pergerakan Yumi.

"Kapten Kris?" Sebenarnya, Nindya juga sudah tahu jika Yumi pasti makan malam bersama dengan Kris, ia juga heran kenapa akhir-akhir ini Kris dan Yumi semakin dekat saja, lengket seperti papeda.

Yumi menarik tangan Nindya untuk berlari mensejajari dua pria yang sudah berjalan sangat jauh. Teriakan anak-anak dan juga bunyi mainan mereka mengisi keheningan di antara mereka.

Salah satu dari dua pria itu berhenti berjalan tiba-tiba dan membuat Yumi sukses membenturkan keningnya di punggung pria ini. Yumi mendesis menahan rasa sakit dan malu karena ia tidak berhati-hati.

"Aigoo..." keluarlah eluhan dari mulut Yumi membuat Kris –yang sengaja melakukan itu- tertawa kecil melihat kejadian lucu ini, begitu juga Nindya dan Russel yang mulai mengejek dua orang ini.

"Mianhaeyo, haha" Kris tertawa lagi kemudian menarik tubuh mungil Yumi untuk bersarang di dadanya. Dua orang yang hanya menoton refleks membuka mulut mereka lebar-lebar, sedangkan Yumi membuka matanya sampai batas maksimal. Yumi mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya berharap Nindya ataupun Russel akan membantunya dari jeratan laba-laba besar bernama Kris Wu.

"K-kapt!" panggilan Russel menyadarkan Kris dari perlakuannya. Pria ini langsung melepaskan dekapannya kepada Yumi. Yumi akhirnya bisa bernafa lega setelah Kris dan juga Russel berjalan mendahuluinya.

"_Are you okay, babe?_" tanya Nindya khawatir. Benar, baru sekarang Yumi bernafas lebih cepat dan juga merasakan jantungnya berdegup tidak jelas, tubuhnya juga dirasa semakin lemah, sedikit berlebihan sepertinya. Nindya yang melihat keadan temannya ini hanya bisa membantu untuk menuntunnya kembali ke hotel.

~Love is in the air~

Kris meminta izin kepada Russel, teman sekamarnya untuk keluar dari kamar mereka sebentar. Russel mengiyakan perkataan rekannya dari dalam kamar mandi. Dibalas seperti itu, Kris dengan leluasa melenggang keluar dan menjumpai Nindya sedang berdiri di depan lift.

"Sedang apa?" tanya Kris tanpa menyapa terlebih dahulu, kedatangannya mendapat sambutan gerakan terkejut dari Nindya.

"Aduh, Ya Tuhan, _You surprised me_!" ujarnya. Kris mengendikan bahunya.

"_Where are you going_?" Kris mendekati Nindya lalu berdiri di sampingnya. Namun saat itu juga pintu lift terbuka.

"Ikut masuk?" Nindya mempersilahkan Kris untuk masuk ke dalam lift, namun Kris menggeleng cepat. Ia pikir, mengunjungi Yumi di kamarnya mungkin lebih baik daripada berjalan-jalan di luar lagi. "Aku ingin membeli air mineral" lanjut Nindya dari dalam lift sambil tersenyum. Kris membentuk mulutnya menjadi huruf 'o' lalu ikut tersenyum. Pintu lift tertutup dan mulai bergerak ke bawah meninggalkan Kris.

Setelah berpikir cukup lama, kedua kaki panjang milik Kris yang hanya ditutupi celana selutut melangkah menuju kamar 637 yang dihuni oleh Nindya dan...Yumi. Kris terus menarik tangannya tepat di depan bel, ia ragu untuk memenekan benda tersebut.

Dan tiba-tiba pintu itu terbuka dengan sendirinya. Tidak, pintu itu dibuka oleh seseorang yang ada di dalam.

"Kris-ssi?" ujar Yumi kaget melihat Kris sudah berdiri di depan pintunya. Tadi ia berniat untuk menawarkan Kris dan juga Russel beberapa snack yang akan dibeli oleh Nindya, sial telepon di kamarnya rusak dan ia harus mengganggu dua pilot di kamarnya, beruntunglah Kris sekarang berada di sini dan ia tak perlu repot-repot lagi berjalan keluar.

"Yumi-ah, ani...ck, bagaimana ini" Kris bingung sendiri ingin melakukan apa lebih tepatnya alasan apa yang akan ia berikan karena telah berdiri di depan kamar wanita.

Yumi memiringkan kepalanya tidak mengerti. Kris semakin gugup, salah satu kakinya ia hentak-hentakan ke lantai berlapis karpet merah. Inikah yang seorang pria jika bertemu seorang gadis?

Yumi yang semakin risih dengan keadaan seperti itu kemudian mempersilahkan Kris untuk masuk ke dalam kamar, csmungkin Kris bisa mengingat apa yang ia inginkan. Kris setuju dan mendudukan dirinya di atas ranjang besar di kamar itu.

"Sudah ingat apa yang kapten inginkan?" tanya Yumi polos, ia duduk tepat di samping Kris.

"Uhm itu...ahh" Kris lagi-lagi mendesah kecewa karena ia tidak segera mendapat alasan yang logis, baru saja ia akan mengatakan 'aku ke sini untuk meminta air putih', padahal jelas-jelas saja penghuninya pun sedang keluar untuk membeli air putih.

"Kapt-"

"Jangan panggil aku dengan sebutan itu" Kris menatap kedua bola mata Yumi dalam. Yumi segera menunduk karena pipinya berubah warna menjadi merah padam akibat tatapan Kris. Poni panjang yang menutupi wajahnya disibak ke samping oleh tangan kekar Kris, Yumi semakin dibuat gila oleh pria yang berbeda 13 tahun darinya ini.

"Han Yumi" panggilan lembut dari Kris membuat Yumi mengadahkan kepalanya. Tidak meyia-nyiakan kesempatan, Kris segera menempelkan bibirnya pada bibir kecil milik Yumi. Mata Yumi membulat sempurna untuk yang kedua kalinya karena ulah Kris hari ini.

Tak lama kemudian, Kris melepaskan tautannya dari bibir Yumi lalu tersenyum seperti malaikat. Entah dorongan dari mana, Yumi malah ikut tersenyum dan senyuman itu menyuruh Kris untuk mendorong tubuh Yumi untuk berbaring di atas kasur.

"Saranghae" bisik Kris tepat di telinga Yumi membuat gadis ini terlampau bahagia. Mereka baru bertemu selama tiga hari ini dan seperti ini kah hasil dari itu semua?

"N-na..." belum selesai Yumi menyelesaikan perkataannya, pintu bel sudah berbunyi menandakan Nindya kembali dari kegiatan berbelanjanya. Yumi dan Kris segera bangkit dan bertindak senatural mungkin.

"A-aku ingin meminjam pengisi baterai ponsel!" ujar Kris gugup, Yumi langsung memberikan tas kecil berisi kabel kepada Kris, ia juga tak kalah paniknya.

"Hey, kau sudah kembali!" ujar Yumi dengan senyuman penuh paksaan agar Nindya tidak curiga dengan apa yang ia dan Kris lakukan berdua di kamar.

"Aku meminjam pengisi baterai! Milikku dipinjam oleh Russel, ya...begitulah!" Kris ikut tersenyum lebar lalau permisi untuk meninggalkan kamar Yumi.

Nindya menatap Yumi curiga, setahunya Kris tidak memakai jenis ponsel yang sama dengan milik Yumi. Tetapi ia langsung membuang jauh pikiran buruknya karena ia yakin seorang pilot tentu tidak hanya memiliki satu buah ponsel. Mustahil sepertinya.

_**-Merpati Nusantara Airlines Flight 491 Merauke to Lombok-**_

Penerbangan singkat siang itu bagai neraka setengah jadi. Berulang kali sang burung seakan tercabik-cabik oleh ganasnya badai dan rintikan air hujan yang semakin pesawat itu melangkah akan semakin deraslah rintikannya. Beberapa manusia di dalamnya menadahkan tangan setinggi wajah atau hanya sekedar mengelus dada untuk menenangkan diri mereka sendiri. Seorang wanita tua mengeratkan genggamannya pada secarik kertas berisikan doa-doa perjalanan, semua orang tahu berpergian dengan benda melayang ini sangat berisiko.

Namun berbeda dengan satu orang ini, senyum tetap terpatri di wajahnya walau sebenarnya hati kecil di dalam sana takut luar biasa. "Tenang, tidak apa-apa. _It's okay_" ucapnya ramah kepada salah satu sepasang kekasih berkulit pucat dan berambut pirang yang duduk di kursi paling depan, tak jauh darinya.

"_B-but this plane is shaking so damn hard_!" si wanita berteriak histeris seiring dengan pesawat yang tiba-tiba turun dari ketinggiannya.

"_We're going down_!" sang pria pun ikut membuat suasana semakin menegangkan. Yumi hanya bisa tersenyum, dua orang pria di depan sana pasti bisa mengatasi ini. Satu hal lagi yang membuatnya tersenyum tanpa ketakutan adalah bayangannya berjalan-jalan bersama dengan Kris di Pantai Senggigi. Ah, mungkin Kris pun tidak akan membayangkan hal itu, keselamatan empat puluh manusia di dalam sini lebih penting dari berjalan-jalan.

Lima belas menit kemudian setiap penumpang menghembuskan nafas lega. Pesawat itu sudah berhenti berguncang dan kembali ke peradabannya di 30.000 kaki. Tanda sabuk pengaman sudah dimatikan dan itu berarti Yumi dan Nindya bisa melayani penumpang lagi.

Kris dan Russel mengerang puas ketika radar sudah tidak memunculkan gambar berwarna hijau tempat awan mengerikan bersarang. Pemandangan selanjutnya yang mereka lihat adalah hamparan laut biru dengan sedikit rintikan hujan ringan di kaca kokpit.

"_You passed your test_, Russel" ucap Kris.

"_Sure, that was easy_!"

"_That was easy_, huh?!" suara lengkingan seorang wanita menghentikan tawa dua pilot ini. Keduanya menoleh dan menatap wanita ini heran. Sejurus kemudian headset yang terpasang di kepala Russel terlepas karena mendapatkan serangan dari wanita yang tiba-tiba saja masuk ke ruang kerja mereka.

"Berhenti! Aduh!" protes Russel, Yumi masih setia mengobrak-abrik rambut hitam pendek milik Russel tanpa ampun.

"_You made people screaming and they said that we're going down! You made a kid crying! Where the hell was your brain_, huh?!" umpat Yumi kesal, dorongan dari Kris membuatnya menghentikan acara pengrusakan rambut orang lain.

"_And where the hell is your brain now_?! Suaramu bisa terdengar sampai kabin! Dan kalau pesawat ini jatuh mayatmu akan membusuk di penjara! Hentikan!" Baik Yumi maupun Russel berubah menjadi patung tanpa bentuk ketika Kris mengeluarkan kalimat-kalimat tersebut.

Kris menatap dua orang ini bergantian, tetapi tatapan tajamnya hanya tertuju pada Yumi yang bertindak semaunya tanpa berpikir jika Russel juga berusaha keras untuk kejadian tadi. "_You're the worst of the worst flight attendant I've ever met_" Kris melanjutkan. Selanjutnya pria ini merutuki dirinya sendiri karena telah mengatakan hal semacam itu kepada wanita yang sangat-sangat-sangat ia cintai. Andaikan bisa, Kris akan menarik kata-katanya tadi. Tetapi terlambat, Yumi lebih dulu membeku di tempat sambil mengepalkan tangannya kuat-kuat.

Mulut Yumi bergetar hebat mendengar kalimat yang digunakan Kris. 'Terburuk dari yang terburuk' Apakah dia lebih buruk dari pramugari yang membiarkan penumpangnya menangis dan berteriak ketakutan? Oh.

"..._Yeah, but at least I don't say that everything is easy, like him_" Yumi membungkukkan badannya sedikit kemudian memutuskan keluar dari kokpit dan berdiam diri di dalam lavatory untuk menenangkan dirinya. Seragam hitam yang melekat di tubuhnya sekarang rasanya ingin ia lepas mengingat kalimat yang diucapkan Kris tadi. Satu pilot saja sudah mengatakan dirinya kru kabin terburuk dari yang terburuk, penumpang pasti akan beranggapan sama, karena yang setiap hari ditemuinya pasti penumpang.

"Yumi? _Are you okay_?" Nindya mengetuk pintu lavatory sepelan mungkin. Matanya menatap para penumpang di dalam kabin takut. Semua penumpang berdiri dari kursinya sejak Yumi berjalan tergesa-gesa ke dalam kokpit dan tiba-tiba suara percakapannya dengan pilot terdengar sampai ke kabin.

"_I'm okay,_ Nindya" Yumi keluar dari lavatory dengan mata sembab. Penumpang yang melihat pemandangan ini mengutuk sang pilot yang berani membuat seorang kru kabin menangis saat bertugas.

Kris mengetuk keningnya berulang kali meluapkan segala kebodohannya karena telah melakukan kesalahan besar. Ia dan partner kerjanya saling berdiam diri sejak keributan tadi. Sedangkan Russel hanya memainkan tuas-tuas di depannya tanpa ada niat untuk menggerakannya.

Mata kecil Russel melirik sang kapten ragu, "Sepertinya kau harus meminta maaf atau semacamnya"

Kalimat itulah yang sedari tadi dipikirkan oleh Kris dan membuatnya dilema berkepanjangan. Ia bingung harus melakukannya atau tidak. Tepukan tangan Russel membuatnya tersadar dari lamunannya dan menatap pria ini serius.

"Kau harus meminta maaf" kata Russel tegas.

"Aku tidak yakin..." Russel menarik nafas panjang mendapat jawaban seperti itu dari Kris, "Apa dia akan memaafkanku?"

"Begini, kalau kau memang mencintainya, katakan dan meminta maaflah sekarang sebelum terlambat" ungkap Russel dalam bahasa Mandarin dan sukses membuat Kris tertunduk. Russel merogoh saku jasnya yang tergantung di samping dan menunjukkan Kris sebuah kotak berwarna biru. Kris menatapnya dengan mata lebar.

"Kau mungkin lupa kalau kau menaruhnya di atas meja hotel, untung saja kau melihatnya sesaat sebelum keluar dari kamar. Dasar bodoh!" Tanpa ada rasa marah, Kris menyambar benda itu dan melepas seatbelt yang menekan badannya setiap kali ia duduk.

"Pastikan stabil"

"_This is easy, captain_!"

Pintu kokpit terbuka, menampakkan pria tinggi berbalut kemeja putih dengan tempelan empat garis kuning di pundaknya. Pria ini mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh kabin, tetapi orang yang dicarinya tidak ada di sepanjang matanya memandang.

Kris langsung berjalan cepat melihat Yumi sedang membersihkan galley di belakang. Benda kotak itu digenggamnya erat-erat.

"Han Yumi!" panggilan dari Kris membuat Yumi menoleh namun memandangnya tanpa ekspresi, ia melanjutkan pekerjaannya yang tertunda.

Kris tidak tinggal diam, tangannya menarik Yumi untuk berdiri di depan para penumpang. Satu dua orang mengaktifkan ponsel mereka –dengan mode pesawat- dan mengabadikan momen langka ini.

"Kris-ssi..." Yumi sedikit menundukkan kepalanya untuk mengikuti gerakan Kris yang sekarang sedang berlutut menghadapnya dengan tidak membelakangi penumpang. Sekarang, semua orang yang membawa ponsel ke dalam pesawat tersebut mulai menekan tombol 'record' di kamera mereka.

"_I'm sorry for being so wicked. Will you forgive me_?" ucap Kris lembut.

Yumi tersenyum, "Kau tidak bersalah, aku yang seharusnya meminta maaf"

Nindya menyender di pintu lavatory melihat dua sejoli ini sedang menampakkan butiran-butiran cinta di tempat kerja tidak biasa ini. Melihat Kris yang kini mengeluarkan sebuah kotak yang sudah pasti berisi perhiasan pengikat cinta cukup membuat Nindya sangat bahagia, bahkan jauh lebih bahagia dari Yumi si penerima perhiasan itu.

"So, Han Yumi, _would you be my girlfriend uhm no, I need you to be mine forever a plane can fly and never will go down_." Lanjutnya. Yumi menutup bibirnya yang kembali bergetar, namun kali ini bergetar karena terlalu bahagia mendapatkan pernyataan seperti ini.

"_Yes, I will_..."

Salah satu tangan Kris menarik tangan putih milik Yumi untuk mendekat dan menautkan sebuah cincin perak berkilau tepat di jari manisnya. Semua orang di dalam pesawat bertepuk tangan dan seperti menahan rasa haru ketika sepasang kekasih ini saling berpelukan di depan mereka.

"_I love you_, Han Yumi" Kris mengeratkan pelukannya pada wanitanya.

"_I love you too,_ Kris Wu"

Seisi kabin menjadi riuh berkat penampilan mereka berdua. Saat itu juga, masing-masing pikiran mempercayai adanya 'Love is in the Air', cinta itu bisa terjadi di mana saja, termasuk di langit yang begitu luas bahkan di sini, di dalam tabung besi yang sempit.

"_Flight attendant, landing position_" Nindya mengembalikan benda seperti telepon rumah itu pada tempatnya dan menyentuh pundak Kris dan Yumi untuk kembali pada pekerjaan mereka masing-masing.

Yumi terus saja menebar senyum bahagianya kala pesawat sudah menyentuh landasan dengan begitu halus dan mengantarkan para penumpang untuk turun dari pesawat. Kris dan Russel juga ikut menyalami para penumpang yang begitu terhibur saat pertunjukan tadi.

"_Let's go_!" Kris menarik tangan Yumi brutal lalu menuruni tangga dan berhenti di tengah-tengah jalur taxi-jalan pesawat untuk ke runway-. Kris mendekap tubuh mungil Yumi lagi, namun kali ini terasa begitu hangat di dinginnya musim hujan di sini.

Pandangan mereka bertemu satu sama lain, melempar senyum bahagia, dan mengeratkan dekapan mereka. Di bawah rintikan air dingin yang mulai giat untuk turun dari awan menuju ke daratan. Membuat suasana di antara mereka semakin menggila, begitu pula puluhan orang yang menonton dari bangunan maupun tanah.

"_Fly with me forever_..." Kris mengecup puncak kepala Yumi lembut, menyalurkan seluruh rasa sayangnya kepada wanita ini.

"_I'll fly with you forever, Captain_!" ujar Yumi bersemangat. Kris sedikit menjauh dari Yumi, namun gadis ini sudah menarik kedua pipi Kris untuk mendekat lalu mencium bibir pria itu layaknya anak kecil yang mencium ibunya. Bukan Kris dan Yumi jika tautan bibir mereka tidak berubah menjadi hangat dan penuh cinta pada akhirnya.

The End


End file.
